


Breakdown

by BabyBoomBoom0029



Category: 9-1-1 (TV)
Genre: Athena makes Bobby feel better, Bobby V Michael, Bobby falls off the wagon, Bobby feels neglected, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, radiation poisoning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-07 23:34:05
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,489
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26516032
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BabyBoomBoom0029/pseuds/BabyBoomBoom0029
Summary: Just one sip. That's all he wanted. And yet, he was desperately trying to find the strength to put the glass down and walk away. He wished he was stronger.
Relationships: Athena Grant/Bobby Nash
Comments: 14
Kudos: 38





	Breakdown

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to unemployment and depression I've binged the entire series of 9-1-1 in three days. I swore after how Glee ended I'd never watch another Brad Fulchuk/Ryan Murphy production but I got sucked in and now and in love with Bobby and Athena. Damn. Anyways. This is after Bobby gets exposed to radiation and before the end of season 3. So between that time when they find out Michael has a tumor and about right after Athena gets injured. As always, I love reviews and feedback is amazing. Check out my other fics from other fandoms. 
> 
> Enjoy!

The dark amber liquid taunted Bobby as it sat in the glass in front of him. His mind sucking in nothing but the sound of his wife getting beaten over the radio. The sound of the gun going off. The sound of silence. The sound of her voice as she called his name over and over in the ambulance. The sound of her sobs in the middle of the night. Bobby swallowed the lump in his throat as he reached for the glass. His brain screaming at him to just take a sip. One drink. He could feel his heart beating loudly in his chest. He could feel his pulse thundering beneath his skin. The cool glass felt calming in his hand. His mind was frantic. Jumping from Athena to Marcy, to Bobby Jr, to Brook. To all the people he couldn't save. The ones he failed to protect. Bobby put the glass down for a moment before picking it up again. The liquid sloshed around as his hands trembled. He felt his breath shake. He tried to breathe in and out slowly like he'd been shown in the many therapy sessions he'd been to over the years. He closed his eyes tight as he fought a war inside his own head. A war within himself. 

Just one sip. That's all he wanted. And yet, he was desperately trying to find the strength to put the glass down and walk away. He wished he was stronger. He wished that Athena was home. Instead she was at Michael's. She was supposed to be dropping off the kids but that never happened. It was never just dropping off or picking up. She ended up staying, cooking dinner for them, having a family dinner without Bobby. Pushing him to the side. Putting Michael's brain tumor before her husband. Yes, he was the father of their children but damnnit Bobby was her husband! Didn't he matter?! She had promised to be at every appointment with him after the radiation incident yet had only seemed to be able to make it to two of them before being too busy. Too busy for him. Too busy with her ex husband who not only didn't see an issue with coming over whenever he wanted and inviting himself to dinner when they took the kids out. He slipped into the bed Athena and Bobby shared. Bobby worked a twenty-four hour shift only to come home to his wife on the couch and her ex-husband in their bed. Yet, Athena didn't think it was a big deal.

Michael was a good guy. Bobby knew he went on that camping trip to help Bobby understand why it was so important to do every year with Harry after Michael was gone. He knew Michael was trying to prepare his family for his death. Lately, that line in the sand that kept him at bay as the father of May and Harry was being erased. Bobby wondered if the line between Athena and Michael was fading away as well. Maybe he was just the in between guy. He knew Athena loved him but was she in love with him anymore? Bobby wasn't so sure. He was head over heals in love with his wife. He didn't think he'd find love again after Marcy. He didn't open his heart until Athena came along and broke through his walls. He couldn't have stopped her if he tried. He wondered if she was just a wrecking ball set on tearing him down and leaving him in the rubble. He'd never come back from that. Bobby's grip tightened around the glass as he thought about losing Athena. What would happen if Michael's test results came back and he was okay? Would she want him back? She always said she felt sorry for him. And there was years of life between them. Plus two kids. Bobby never wanted to take Michael's place in their lives or push Michael away. But when he married Athena he figured he'd take place as her husband. Not just the man she slept beside. 

He didn't want to talk to her. To further burden her with this. Bobby put the glass back on the counter and reached for the bottle. In for a penny, in for a pound, he thought as he brought the bottle closer to him. He was in pain. It hurt so much. He'd almost lost her and here she was more concerned with Michael's prognosis than her husband. Mad at him for hearing what happened. Mad that she couldn't remember it all. Blaming him for scaring her. He couldn't help the look on his face in that ambulance. He thought he lost his wife. He thought it was happening again. That he'd have to say goodbye to another great love. He couldn't bear the thought of living without Athena. First Marcy and the kids. Now Athena. He just kept losing the people he loved. Maybe it was some dark humor God had. Maybe it was bad luck. Maybe it was karma biting him in the ass. Whatever it was Bobby knew there was no return once he lost her. He thanked God every second of the day after Athena was hurt. Prayed harder than he ever had to keep her safe. Worried about her pushing herself too hard and too fast. But as the days went on he noticed she smiled and laughed with Michael. Talked about his appointments. Asked how he was. Bobby couldn't remember the last time they'd talked about him. He stopped asking her if she was coming to his appointments when they argued over her going to Michael's appointment and forgetting that Bobby had one too. He stopped trying when she didn't notice the three small pill bottles in their bathroom with his name on them. Or the fact that he was even taking them every day. When she stopped asking how he was after his appointments he let it go. There was a lot going on. But it never stopped bothering him. Now. Seeing her home and injured. Knowing he could have lost her. Knowing she was so angry at him for his actions following her injury and knowing she was sitting at Michael's apartment with their kids, enjoying time with them, made him want a drink even more. She disregarded his feelings. His heart felt as if it was being stabbed over and over again. He couldn't do this. He couldn't keep feeling the pain. It was too much. But he knew how to make it go away. Bobby lifted the bottle in the air. Part of him kept reminding him he was throwing away his sobriety and the louder part kept pushing him to take the pain away.

He had the bottle almost to his lips when he heard a sharp gasp, "Bobby!" His head slowly turned to the sound of his name being called. There she was. The source of his pain. The source of his love. His heart stood only a few feet away from him.

"Athena." He breathed as if he couldn't believe his eyes.

"Bobby." She quickly crossed to the kitchen counter, to his side. Her soft hand slid over his, grasping the bottle with him, "Let go." She said gently. She didn't know what she'd walked into when she came home but she knew it was bad. She knew Bobby was an addict and alcoholic when they started dating. She married him knowing it was a lifelong illness and there would be bad days. She had done a lot of reading and gone to Al-Anon meetings at Bobby's request. She'd learned a lot from people who like her, loved someone who struggled with alcoholism and/or addiction. She wanted to get the bottle away from him and let him lead the way through the conversation they were going to have to have.

"I can't." Bobby shook his head. His voice so soft she strained to hear it, "I can't let go." Athena saw the tears in her husbands eyes, "I'm sorry. I'm so...so sorry." Bobby closed his eyes. He couldn't bear to see the pain he was putting her through.

"It's okay. Just let it go. I've got you." Athena leaned into his side hating the fact that she had a broken arm right now. She couldn't hold him the way she wanted to. Athena gently tugged the bottle out of Bobby's hands and put it in the sink, along with the glass that sat on the counter. Bobby reached around her waist, pulling her close, "It's okay. I'm here."

"I'm sorry. I'm sorry." Bobby whispered over and over again, "I didn't take a sip. I swear to you. I didn't. I want to. Just one drink. I'm sorry." Bobby rambled with his face pressed against his wife.

"But you didn't take a drink." Athena said firmly. She wondered what would have happened if she arrived home ten seconds later. She dropped a kiss to the top of her husbands head as she rubbed his back with her good arm. So many questions flew through her mind, she wasn't sure where to start. The only thing she knew for sure was that she had to be patient and let Bobby get it out and then they could talk.

Athena wasn't sure how long they stayed like that. Bobby's head pressed against her torso. His arms around her waist, holding her as if he was afraid to let her go. Her good arm wrapped around him keeping him close, rubbing soothing circles on his back. Eventually his voice faded away and he sat, clinging to her just trying to keep breathing. As much as she wanted to know what was going on she knew she needed to help her husband breathe a little easier, "C'mon. Let's get you in the shower and then we can talk about this." She said keeping her tone soft but serious.

Bobby shook his head, "You deserve an explanation first."

Athena put a hand to his cheek, wiping away the tears he'd shed, "We'll talk. But first I want to make sure you're alright."

"I don't deserve that." Bobby pulled away from her.

"Hey." Athena pressed her lips against his softly kissing him, "You deserve the world. You didn't take a drink. And I'm so proud of you for being so strong. And I'm worried about you. We can talk about what happened and anything you want. A shower will do some good to help you relax and I'll take care of this." She gestured to the alcohol in the sink.

"You shouldn't have to do that." Bobby frowned. He was so mad at himself for putting her through this moment.

"You shouldn't have felt this close to..." Athena trailed off. She didn't know what triggered Bobby to almost relapse. She silently prayed it wasn't the attack. She had enough nightmares and fears. She felt guilty all the time for what she put her family through. She prayed she wasn't guilty of pushing Bobby over the edge too, "Go on. I'll come join you in a few minutes." Athena gently nudged Bobby out of the kitchen. She waited until she heard their bedroom door close behind him before walking over to the sink to pour the alcohol down the drain and throw away the bottle. Athena grabbed the two bottles of wine they had in the house and poured those out as well. She'd spent weeks asking Bobby if he was sure it was alright to have alcohol in the house. That she didn't have to keep wine in the house if it made him uncomfortable. He always assured her that it was okay. That he went to his meetings once a week, talked to his sponsor, and it was alright for Athena to drink a glass of wine when she wanted to. But tonight made her see that maybe he didn't have the best judgement when it came to being safe around alcohol. At least not right now.

Bobby stood under the hot spray of the shower. The water as hot as he could stand it. The red hot burn satisfying his minds need to focus on something other than the racing thoughts that plagued him. He was so lost in the moment he never heard his wife slip behind him in the shower. He startled slightly as her front pressed against his back. Bobby grasped her hand that held his waist. He brought it to his lip, pressing a kiss to the back of her hand.

"I love you." He murmured against her skin. Bobby let the water wash over him while his wife silently supported him letting him feel her behind him, holding him, letting him be alone with his thoughts and be sure he knew she was there when he was ready. After the water turned from boiling to warm Bobby turned the tap off. Athena was first out of the shower wrapping a towel around her body before getting one for Bobby. He didn't even argue when she wrapped it around his waist and tugged him towards her. Bobby felt so defeated that he stood mostly still, letting his wife take care of him. She gently towel dried him off before handing him a pair of boxers and sweatpants.

Silence between them pounded in Bobby's ears as they both changed. He quietly made his way to their bed, standing at Athena's nightstand, staring at a picture of the two of them. May had snapped it when they were in the firehouse one day. Bobby was working a long shift and the kids wanted to stop by. Athena took it upon herself to make dinner for the whole crew while they were out on a call. Dinner quickly turned into a bigger event with Karen and the kids bringing more food, and Christopher and Carla bringing dessert. Buck had turned the music up in the firehouse and on a dare between him and Eddie, asked Athena to dance. Bobby quickly cut in and took his wife in his arms forcing Buck to lose the twenty dollar bet. Bobby and Athena were so cought up in their own little world they didn't notice May had quickly snapped a picture of her mom and step-dad until she printed it out and gave it to them as a gift. Ever since the picture stayed in the frame on Athena's side of the bed along with one of the four of them on the day they were married.

Athena sat on the bed, looking up at Bobby. He sighed heavily not knowing where to start but knowing Athena deserved everything, "I owe you an explanation." He stared at the ground in shame.

"Yes you do. But first, I want you to know I love you." Athena said softly. She didn't know what triggered this near-miss but she felt the need to make sure he at least knew she loved him. That this didn't take her love away from him.

Bobby sat down next to his wife. Her fingers intertwined with his. He didn't even know where to start, "I love you Athena. And I'm going to do everything I can to make this up to you." Bobby bowed his head as he spoke. He was scared, afraid, ashamed, embarrassed. He didn't want to hurt her anymore than he already did. He knew that he majorly screwed up and let her down, "Every day I wake up and thank God I have you. And every night I fall asleep praying that I'll get just one more day. When I heard what was happening over the radio..." Bobby spoke slow and soft, "I was scared. But I heard you and knew you were going to be okay because you were still making noise and fighting. And then...And then that damn gun went off." Bobby shook his head, "And nothing. Until I saw you. And I was terrified of what we'd find. Every second those doctors worked on you, that I wasn't able to be in there for, just reminded me how I failed you." Bobby kept his eyes on the floor, "I'm your husband. In the most bare sense I'm supposed to be able to protect you. Keep you safe. And I didn't. I couldn't. A-and I'm not in any way saying this like it's some caveman, wife in the kitchen thing. It's just.." Bobby bit his bottom lip, "I lost one wife. Because I failed her. And now I've failed you. It's...everyone I love...Marcy, my kids...you...like I'm cursed or something. I lose the people I love the most."

"Bobby you didn't lose me." Athena said gently, "I'm right here baby."

"Didn't I though?" Bobby looked over at her. He took a moment to breathe before continuing, "Before this all happened I was already starting to lose you."

"What are you talking about?" Athena needed more information to understand what he was saying.

"When we found out that Michael had the tumor. When he was sleeping in our bed. This bed." Bobby gestured, "Before the tumor he was always over. For dinner, to hang out, and I know he's May and Harry's father and I don't want to take his place in their life. That's is a bond between them that I never want to interfere with. That's not what this is. But he's not your husband anymore. And ever since the tumor, it's like you..." Bobby sighed, "I feel like you are..." He knew he had to say how he felt. That was the only way they'd fix things. He had to communicate with Athena. He failed Marcy over and over by not communicating. Bobby vowed never to be that man again. He had to take a deep breath and tell her what he felt, "I feel like you are reconnecting with him, on a level you and I don't. And I'm jealous. And that's horrible. The man could be dying and we don't know when things will take a turn for the worse or what the future holds but I'm jealous. I'm jealous that he has your attention and I don't. I'm jealous that you love him. I'm ashamed that I'm jealous. I'm embarrassed. I'm sorry that I feel like I stepped into your life and threw it into a spin and caused chaos. That my bad luck of losing the ones I love has splintered to you and now you're going to lose Michael. I'm ashamed that I'm even telling you this right now. Because It's not your fault. You love who you love. And there's history between you two. Christ! You have kids together. This is still his house. And you're still Sergeant Grant." Bobby shook his head. Once he started he couldn't stop the flow of words, "And I'm mad at myself. I'm so angry at myself. For not seeing it. For not realizing that you'll never stop loving him. I'm angry at you for not noticing me. For going to every appointment of his and making sure he's taken care of. And forgetting about me. You've missed the last few appointments with the radiologist. You've missed the pills I'm on. They’re in the bathroom. I'm not hiding them. They're non-narcotic but I hate taking them the same. I hate that they've been there a month and you having asked me what they are for or anything about them. I feel like we got married and had a flash of love before Michael pushed to the forefront of your heart and I'm left just as the fall back guy. It hurts so much to see the person that I love most, not want me." Bobby whispered the last few words. He dropped his head in his hands covering his face as he started to cry in shame, "And then you got hurt and I think I've realized just how far apart we are and how close I am to losing you forever. And I don't know how to deal with that." He confessed.

Athena sat for a long moment taking in everything he had to say. She wanted to yell at him. How could he think for a second that Michael was more important to her than he was? He was her husband! Michael was her children's father! She loved them both! In completely different ways. Michael could die at any moment. And if Bobby didn't tell her about the doctor appointments or the medication, how was she supposed to know about them? Bobby was the one to suggest they don't move the kids if the kids didn't want to move. Michael gave back the key to the house after the sleeping in the wrong bed incident happened. And he was gay! Bobby had nothing to be jealous of! Athena felt her temper flare. Of course she was still Sergeant Grant. That was the same name her children had and she wasn't going to change it just to appease some caveman feeling Bobby had. It was the hitch in Bobby's breathing that snapped her from her anger. His shoulders heaved up and down. His breath shook with every inhale. He looked like a broken man. Athena's fire inside quickly fizzled out as her concern and love for her husband swelled over the anger.

Was he right? Not completely, but was he partly right? Had she been putting Michael ahead of Bobby? If she had gone to the appointments she'd have known about the medication. And she was pretty busy with Michael's appointments. She knew she missed some of Bobby's due to not being able to be in two places at the same time. And now that she thought about it she recalled him saying something about test results. Bobby was always making sure he was there for Harry and May while keeping Michael an important part of their life. He dropped the kids off and picked them up, took them out to do things. Even made sure that when May came home from her Dad's house angry at him, she called to talk to him after she cooled off. She couldn't imagine the pain Bobby went through when Marcy, Bobby Jr. and Brook were killed. She never wanted to feel the pain of losing a child. And not only did Bobby lose both his children and his wife, he lost them due to his addiction. Athena tried to think of why Bobby would say he didn't have her attention. Then she realized she couldn't remember the last time they were intimate together. The last time she had thought about doing something for Bobby. Hell, she didn't remember the last time they had a meal together with the kids that didn't include Michael.

The quiet carried on for far too long. Bobby took a few deep breaths, "I'm uh...I'm going to go." He said softly.

"You what?" Athena whispered.

"I should uh...go...to a meeting. To church. Somewhere. I just...uh..." Bobby started to stand up only to be yanked back to the bed.

"Robert Wade Nash, you're going to sit your ass right here until we have a discussion." Athena said sternly.

"I told you how I feel. What's going on. I told you everything. How ashamed I am and how sorry I am." Bobby said not knowing why she sounded mad.

"And I haven't had my turn yet." Athena frowned at him.

Bobby nodded softly, "Your silence has said enough." He started to stand again.

Bobby stumbled backwards when he felt Athena's body slam into his. Her legs wrapped around his waist and her arm around his neck, "Don't you dare leave me." She said without thinking how desperate it sounded, "Don't you dare walk out on me. Not now. Not when you're so close to the edge. Not later when we've talked this through. Not ever. I love you. And there's a lot that we need to discuss. More than I think I realized and I have my thoughts on what you said. And you damn well sure are going to hear them." Athena felt hot tears slide down her cheeks, "Because I love you Bobby. I love you so much that I can't even being to think of words to use to tell you how much I love you. I don't think those words even exist."

"Athena." Bobby sighed.

"No. You had your say. Now I'll have mine." She ran her good hand through his hair, "You are so strong. So brave. So amazing. You are so much more than I could have ever wished for. And I love you." Athena kissed her husband between her tears, "I don't remember much of that fight. I don't remember shooting that gun. And that bothers me so much but do you know what I do remember? The first thing I remember is in the ambulance. I remember I was thinking of you. I remember all my thoughts were on you and how I knew you were there and I was safe. That you were making sure I was okay. That I wasn't going to die as long as I had you to take care of me. And you scared the hell out of me with that face of yours. That face that I now realize had so much more going on. Because I never thought how you would react if I was hurt like that. It never crossed my mind that you would think of Marcy and your kids. And I was angry because you scared me and I'm okay. But I understand how terrifying that was for you too. Because I was out of my mind with worry when Buck called me and told me you were in the hospital after the radiation exposure." Athena felt Bobby shift her slightly so she could sit more comfortably on his lap, "You're right. I didn't notice the medication. And I'm so sorry Bobby. I never meant to push you aside. I think I got so preoccupied with Michael that I lost sight of something, someone who is so much more important to me. Michael will always be important. I'll always love him. He's the father of my children. But you are my husband. And you deserve so much more than whatever is leftover of me. You deserve all of me. And I'm sorry I haven't been giving that to you."

"When we're done here I want to know everything the doctors have said to you and everything about those medications. And then I want to make sure you and I go, together, to talk to your doctor. You shouldn't have to be alone for any of that. I'm your wife. I need to make that line very clear to Michael and make sure I honor our commitment to each other before I let someone else erase that line that holds you and I together. You are not the fall back guy, or the back up. You are it. You are the most important man in my life and it's about time I step up and show you that. Because if you don't see it, if you don't feel it, then I'm not doing it." Athena looked her husband in the eyes, "And we agreed that not moving the kids was the best thing for them. But May is going away to college and you've been an amazing step-father to them for this long. I think it's time we can think about moving. Harry will be excited to be the only one to help us pick a place and May won't mind as long as she always has a place to come home and bring her laundry." Athena smiled softly, "You and I need to start things together with them. Our traditions. Our things. And they know you love them. They know they can trust you and you'll take care of them. Harry and May love you so much. I think it's time we work on our family. Instead of my family with Michael. He's their father and no one will replace him. But you're equally as important as he or I am to Harry and May. We'll find a home for the four of us and we'll make it ours." Athena sealed her promise with a kiss, "And when I go back to work. Once this arm heals, I'll be going back as Sergeant Nash. Because you're right. If I was in your shoes and constantly heard the person I love called by their ex's name I'd be uncomfortable too. We agreed I'd hyphenate my name. So the kids and I don't lose that but that I'd add yours too and I haven't done that professionally. And that's a mistake I've made. One that will be corrected. I'm sorry I haven't fixed that."

"Please Athena. You have nothing to be sorry for." Bobby shook his head.

"I do. I'm sorry that I've pushed you aside. I got so caught up in my children losing their father that I forgot to make sure my husband feels loved, taken care of, appreciated. You have nothing to be jealous of. Nothing to worry about. I'm yours. Now and forever. I promise." Athena kissed Bobby sweetly. Slowly at first, as if probing for his reaction. She licked his bottom lip until she felt his lips part for her.

His hands clenched at her sides as she sat up straighter to deepen the kiss. A deep, low, groan of pleasure spilled from Bobby's chest. Athena smirked as she pulled her lips free of her husbands, "We don't have to do this now." Bobby said softly. He didn't want pity sex from his wife. He just wanted to feel heard. To feel wanted. To feel loved by the person he loved the most.

"No we don't." Athena agreed, "But I need you. Now more than ever." She trailed her lips down his chin to his neck and up to his ear. Nipping playfully as she laced kisses anywhere she could reach.

"I don't want to hurt you." Bobby gently touched her arm.

"A little pleasure without a little pain isn't fun at all." Athena bit his neck, unintentionally leaving behind a mark on his skin.

Bobby worked on the buttons to her pajama top one by one. Her skin smooth under the rough pads of his fingers. Bobby peeled back the shirt careful not to jostle her broken arm too much. With her shirt tossed on the floor he had an opportunity to cup her breasts. She was always so insecure about the size of her chest. Bobby assured her of her beauty every chance he got. He dipped his head down taking one nipple into his mouth while his hand rolled the other nipple between his thumb and forefinger. Ever so slightly squeezing, bringing her higher and higher. Bobby nipped and sucked her nipple into his mouth until it stiffened to a peak before licking his way to the other side where he swapped his fingers for his mouth. He could feel her heavy breathing as she clung to him.

"Oh Bobby." Athena breathed softly. She cupped his face with her hands, tilting it up so she could kiss his lips. Bobby's hands slid under her ass gently squeezing. He smirked when a gasp slipped from her mouth.

Athena spread her legs wide as she slid to the floor on her knees. She slowly took her time lavishing Bobby's abs before pulling his boxers and sweatpants down. After kicking them off, Bob choked out a breath when her mouth covered him. He ran his hand through her hair as she bobbed up and down. He felt himself hit the back of her throat. When she swallowed taking him deeper he gasped. His body sweating as his wife licked him from tip to shaft and back. Her tongue swirled over the slit leaving Bobby in a haze of pleasure. Athena licked her way down, stroking him with her hand while she took one ball at a time in her mouth. She swirled her tongue around his hard cock as she made her way to the tip. Her hot, wet mouth decending on him once again. She felt him swell in her mouth. Her good hand snaked between his legs cupping his balls carefully, tugging them just enough to make him lose his breath. Bobby grasped her hair in his hands. Her name the only coherent word that fell from his lips. Athena felt Bobby thicken in her mouth. She knew he was ready to blow. She slammed her head down, swallowing him down her throat. Pushing her nose to his skin. Bobby couldn't hold it back any longer. She had a wicked way with her mouth on him. He couldn't help but spill down her throat every time she was on her knees in front of him. Bobby exploded down her throat. Athena swallowed every drop of her husband as he spilled his seed. The more she moved and swallowed, the more she pleasured her husband. Bobby came hard, feeling as if it had been far too long that he'd felt the pressure release.

"Athena." Bobby tangled his fingers in her hair, "Oh god. Oh god." He licked his lips when he felt her tongue slide up to the tip before licking him clean. Bobby carefully pulled his wife up, smashing their lips together. He moaned into her mouth as he tasted himself on her tongue. Bobby made quick work of her pajama pants before laying her in the middle of their bed underneath him, "I love you." He kissed her again before exploring her body with his. Bobby's hands slid down his wife's body with one intention. He nuzzled between her breasts before sucking one into his mouth. One hand squeezed the other breast while his other hand continued down her body to her core. Bobby slid a finger inside his wife, slowly, dragging the pleasure out. He was determined to make her feel how much he loved her.

Athena hated that one arm still wasn't up to par. She wanted to touch him. To feel him in her arms. One more reason to let her arm heal. She spread her legs, hooking them around Bobby's waist. She panted his name over and over as he brought her higher and higher, "Ah, Bobby..." She hissed feeling him bite her nipple and pinch the other. Bobby carefully helped her peel off the sling that was getting in both of their way. He cradled her broken arm pressing soft kisses to every inch of it before carefully resting it on a pillow beside his wife's body. He watched her eyes for any sign of discomfort or pain. Finding none he turned his attention back to her breasts knowing how sensitive she was. Bobby felt Athena growing wetter and hotter. He kissed his way down her torso, licked a circle around her belly button. He slid his hands up the inside of her legs, prying them further apart. Stretching her wide and open for him.

A growl rumbled from his chest as he saw her slick, wet, folds. Bobby's lips found her inner thigh, kissing his way up to her center. Athena skipped a heartbeat when he purposely passed over to her other leg, leaving a trail of kisses on both sides of her. His fingers, slowly, methodically found their way closer and closer to her only for him to back off once he could feel her heat. Bobby dipped his head between his wife's legs, ready to feast on her. His tongue slid up and down causing her to shiver at his touch. Bobby gently kissed his wife's body with short small pecks. Just enough to drive her crazy. He teased her with barely there kisses and almost touches until she was panting with desire for him. He took her by surprise when he speared his tongue inside her. Curling it slightly he took his time licking and tasting her cream. He took that small bundle of nerves between two fingers putting just enough pressure on it to keep her hot and wet. Bobby's lips smacked against Athena's skin as she cried in pleasure. She wanted more. She wanted him to push her over the edge. He kept building her up only to slow down when she was almost there. Bobby loved tasting his wife. He could spent hours between her legs content on pleasing her. He withdrew his tongue from inside her only to suck on her clit. Bobby shoved three fingers inside Athena as she tightened around him. He could feel how close she was. How tight she was getting. He licked and sucked her clit until her leg started to shake. Bobby curled his middle finger as he pulled them out making sure he hit the nerves inside her body. He knew every inch of his wife's body and exactly the right buttons to push. In an instant he replaced his fingers with his tongue inside her. His soaking wet fingers pinched her clit as his tongue felt for her g-spot.

Athena felt the blood rush in her ears as she roared his name. Bobby eagerly lapped up her cream as she exploded. His drank her in and kept his movements up. He wanted her to feel completely relaxed when they were through. Athena had never had that great epic sex she'd always heard her girlfriends talk about. She was young with Emmet and with Michael, well that wasn't all it was chalked up to be. So when she and Bobby first had sex was when she experienced her first orgasm. It was only after being with Bobby for so long did she realize just how much she missed in the world of sex. Like multiple orgasms. Something Bobby was hellbent on giving her as many times as he could. At the present moment their highest number was three in one night. It seemed that Bobby was determined to break that record. His mouth didn't stop, neither did his fingers. Until Athena felt the fire within her flash over her body, "B-B--bobby!" She screamed out. Her skin broke out in sweat as she gushed a second time. But that still didn't stop her husband who slowed his moments just enough for her to catch her breath before revving her back up again.

Bobby knew he was pushing her body. He knew he'd be lucky to get her to cum again before penetrating her. But he was nothing if not a determined man. Bobby threw Athena's legs over her shoulders allowing him to reach deeper inside her. Letting his lips hit her at a different angle and giving him slightly easier access to her body. He didn't stop. He picked up his pace as he heard her pants. His name over and over again. Her moans of passion and pleasure. Bobby slapped his wife's ass as his tongue plunged inside her and his fingers twisted her clit that was becoming oversensitive. Athena squirmed before shouting again. She spilled into Bobby's mouth. He tilted her pelvis to drink her in only to have her dribble down his chin and onto the bed. Bobby kept going at it as long as she kept gushing. Her body throbbing around his tongue. Clenching tighter and tighter desperate to find friction.

Bobby pulled back just long enough to reposition himself and give Athena a breath before thrusting into her. In one swift fluid motion he found himself sheathed inside his wife. Athena gasped as he stretched her. Filled her to the brim. Bobby carefully lowered his body on top of hers, practically bending her in half before pumping in and out. Athen pulled Bobby down by the neck bringing their lips together. She moaned when she tasted herself inside his mouth. Something so sensual about his mouth between her legs then on her lips made her tighten around his thick cock. Bobby's tongue mimicked the movement's of his cock. In and out. In and out. The room silent except for the soft moans and slapping of skin to skin. Athena raked her nails from her good hand down Bobby's back not realizing she was leaving marks that would surely get asked about later.

Bobby was being careful not to hurt her more than she already was. Athena pulled her lips from him, "Yes." She sighed feeling him hit her in the right spot, "More. More." She begged.

"Anything for you." Bobby whispered in her ear, "I. Love. You." He said punctuating each word with a hard thrust.

"Oh God, Bobby. I love you. I love you so much. Oh Bobby. I love you. Yes! Yes! Harder!" Athena let her lips loose with everything on her mind, "I love you. Love you. Only you Bobby. Uh..uh...Only you. I love you. Oh Ah!" Bobby slammed in and out of his wife until she exploded beneath him. His fingers on her clit and thick cock were almost too much. Athena unraveled in the arms of her husband. Hot tears leaked from her eyes as her feelings overwhelmed her. Bobby felt her clamp down on him. Suffocating him. He felt the familiar tingle travel from his balls to his shaft before he filled her with thick, creamy, white ropes. Bobby painted the inside of his wife as she climaxed around him a second time. This time all it took was the flick of his wrist on her clit and her juices ran around him sucking him further in. Their bodies a tangled sweaty mess of limbs on the bed as they both lay there waiting for their hearts to stop beating so heavily. Bobby carefully shifted so he wouldn't crush Athena beneath him but didn't have to pull out just yet.

"Oh my God." Bobby sighed. He was exhausted. Mentally and physically.

"I love you." Athena closed her eyes for a moment to try and regain some balance in her head.

Bobby propped himself up on one elbow, "I love you Athena." He shifted a bit. Sliding out of her with a wet, messy, pop. Bobby ran a finger down her cheek, "I’m sorry if upset you earlier."

"Uh-uh. Nope. We are past that. Not going back to that tonight. I love you. You love me. And we will be together for the rest of our lives because there's nothing that's more important to me than my husband and children." Athena looked up at Bobby, "I love you. We're going to work through this. Through everything. Together. I married you. For better or worse. In sickness and health." She said softly, "And I meant every word." Bobby was about to open his mouth when his stomach grumbled interrupting the moment. Athena laughed softly, "Hungry Captain Nash?" She teased.

"Well Sergeant Nash. I may have skipped out on dinner." Bobby grinned.

"Then I suggest we clean up, put something on, and order take out. Then we can talk about those medications." She reminded him that she hadn't forgotten about that part of their conversation.

"It's preventative. I'm okay. They just want to make sure because there was some concern with the last test." Bobby told her, "I promise. I'm fine."

Athena smirked, "Yes, yes you are fine." She kissed her husband sweetly.

"I can't believe I almost screwed this all up." Bobby sighed. He rested his forehead against hers.

"You were nowhere near screwing anything up. I love you. And if you are hurting or struggling, I want to know what I can do to help. I will never think any less of you as a husband. As a father. As a man. If you ask for help when you need it." Athena said sternly, "Okay?"

Bobby nodded his head, "Okay." Bobby grabbed the sling from where they dropped it on the floor. He bent down to lift Athena in his arms. One arm behind her back and and the other under he knees.

"What are you doing? I can walk." She protested as he carried her to the bathroom.

"And I want to carry you." Bobby smirked. Bobby carried his wife into their bathroom to share a quick shower before ordering dinner for the both of them, where they'd sit on the couch, feed each other, and Bobby would assure Athena that his medication was preventative and made sure she could make it to the next appointment where she could ask the doctor any questions or concerns she had about her husbands health.

That night as the two settled for bed, Bobby made love to his wife again. Slowly, passionately, over and over until they were both exhausted and fell asleep curled up in each others arms. For the first time in months Bobby and Athena both slept the whole night, not waking until the alarm went off the following morning.


End file.
